batmanfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Cassandra Cain (Nueva Tierra)
Este articulo es sobre el personaje en su etapa Pre-Flashpoint. Para conocer la versión del personaje del nuevo universo DC, ver Cassandra Cain (Tierra Prime). Cassandra Cain fue la primer persona en asumir el rol de Batgirl con consentimiento de Batman y Barbara Gordon. Luego de ser reemplazada por Stephanie Brown], ella pasó a llamarse Black Bat. Historia Origen El nacimiento y la infancia de Cassandra se revelan en la serie Batgirl que consta de 73 números. Se explaya que David Cain estaba buscando un guardaespaldas perfecto para Ra's Al Ghul. Al ver Sandra Wu-San luchando contra su hermana Carolyn en un torneo de artes marciales se dio cuenta de que Sandra estaba siendo retrasada por en su desarrollo de artes marciales por Carolyn, acto seguido asesinó a Carolyn y atrajo a Sandra a una trampa. Propuso un trato en donde la liberaría a cambio de dar a luz a su hijo, sin más remedio aceptó. Luego del nacimiento de Cassandra, Sandra se convirtió en Lady Shiva. David capacitó a Cassandra desde el nacimiento para ser una asesina. Se le privó del habla y el contacto humano durante su infancia como condicionamiento para convertirse en la mejor asesina del mundo. No se le enseñó cómo leer o escribir, sino a leer el lenguaje corporal e interpretarlo siendo capaz de interpretar los próximos movimientos de las personas analizando su lenguaje corporal. Consecuentemente, Cassandra creció y progresó hasta convertirse en una experta en artes marcithumb|Cassandra como Black Bat por 89g.ales aunque no conseguía desarrollar el lenguage hablado o escrito, por lo que desarrolló habilidades sociales muy limitadas siendo también analfabeta. A sus ocho años, Cain la llevó a matar a un hombre de negocios. A medida que el hombre murió, ella leyó lo que sentía, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y se escapó de Cain. Cassandra, ya siendo adulta, se unió al equipo de agentes de Barbara Gordon, Birds of Prey. Durante la historia No Man's Land, Gotham City fue arrasada por un terremoto por lo que se declaró una "Tierra de Nadie", y fue aislada del resto de los Estados Unidos. Después de probarse a sí misma cuando salvo la vida de Batman y Oracle, a Cassandra se le otorgó el traje de Batgirl. Cassandra Cain lleva el mismo traje de Batgirl que hubiera utilizado antes Helena Bertinelli en "No Man's Land". A pesar de su discapacidad, el autor Andersen Gabrych describe su forma como única ya que el carácter del lenguaje corporal como el factor clave es lo que hace a Cass una detective excelente. Durante el primer arco de de la serie Batgirl titulada "Silent Running", Cassandra Cain se encuentra con un vidente que "reprograma" su cerebro, lo que le permitió comprender el lenguaje verbal, perdiendo así su capacidad de predecir los movimientos. Este problema se resuelve en la segunda parte de la serie, "Batgirl: A Knight Solo", cuando se encuentra con la asesina Lady Shiva. Ella se compromete a enseñarle a predecir los movimiento una vez más con un costo acordado. Seis años después de su debut, DC Comics canceló la serie de cómics de Batgirl con la edición #73 (2006), terminando con Cassandra renunciando a su papel de Batgirl. thumb|175px|Cassandra como Batgirl. Infancia Entrenada por su padre, el asesino David Cain, con el objetivo de ser la mayor artista marcial y asesina, con este fin las partes de su cerebro normalmente utilizadas para el habla fueron entrenadas para poder leer los movimientos y el lenguaje corporal de los demás y predecir, con una precisión asombrosa, su siguiente movimiento. Esta capacidad hace honor a su homónimo en la mitología griega, Cassandra tenía el don de ver el futuro, pero fue maldecido para que nadie creyera en sus predicciones. Esto está estrechamente relacionado con su capacidad de "ver" el próximo movimiento de sus oponentes a costa de, inicialmente, no poder hablar. Esto también causó que en su cerebro tuviera que desarrollar funciones de aprendizaje diferentes a las de la mayoría, una forma de thumb|left|246pxdislexia que obstaculiza su capacidad para leer y escribir. A la edad de 8 años, David Cain decidió que su experimento había progresado lo suficiente para poner a prueba las habilidades en el mundo real, y la llevó a matar a un hombre de negocios. En ese momento, Cassandra no tenía idea de lo que estaba realizando y creía que era sólo un juego (una interpretación acorde con su propia reacción a lo sucedido, y compara la interpretación de Alfred Pennyworth, experto en niños que vio una cinta de eventos). En el momento posterior de golpear al negociante con un golpe mortal, ella "lee" la muerte de su objetivo, viendo su acto. "El terror y luego... nada". Además de marcarla con una cicatriz emocional, se da cuenta de su asesinato y huye dándose cuenta de la maldad de su acción. Batgirl Después de pasar los próximos diez años sin hogar, superándose a sí misma mentalmente más de lo que nunca había hecho, Cassandra llegó a ser una de los agentes de Oracle en Gotham City cuando sucedió "No Man's Land". Después de probarse a sí misma al salvar la vida de James Gordon, se le dio el traje de Batgirl con la aprobación tanto de Batman como de Oracle. Se convirtió en huesped de Barbara. Batman finalmente aprendió sobre el pasado de Cassandra cuando David Cain transmitió un vídeo que había hecho del asesinato anteriormente mencionado a la Batcave, no obstante Batman la continuó thumb|242px|Cass recibiendo balas para salvar a un asesino.aceptando después de que ella recibió varias balas para salvar la vida de un asesino a sueldo, demostrando su dedicación a la protección de la vida humana. Esta acción ilustra la gran diferencia entre Casandra y los demás miembros de la familia de Batman, mientras que otros miembros fueron motivados para luchar contra la delincuencia por los asesinatos de sus seres queridos, Cassandra combate a la delincuencia para expiar un asesinato que ella cometió. thumb|left|Cassandra siendo Batgirl. En 2000, Cassandra se convirtió en la primera Batgirl en obtener su propia serie de comics con nombre homónimo (Barbara Gordon siendo Batgirl nunca tuvo serie regular). En una de sus primeras misiones en la serie un telépata "vuelve a conectar" el cerebro de Cassandra para que pueda pensar con palabras y entender el inglés a costa de su capacidad de leer los movimientos de la gente. Como se había confiado por completo en esta capacidad de lucha, ella es ahora incapaz de luchar eficazmente contra la delincuencia. Ante el temor de que fuera a encontrarse con un destino similar al del antiguo Robin Jason Todd, Batman se negó a que Cassandra lleve el traje de Batgirl y patrulle la ciudad hasta que pueda aprender las habilidades defensivas adecuadas, calculando que necesitaría al menos un año de trabajo duro y entrenamiento. Pronto descubrió que la asesina Lady Shiva podía leer a gente como ella solía ser capaz de hacerlo, y le pidió ayuda para recuperar su antigua condición. Lady Shiva aceptó, con la condición de que en un año tendrían un duelo a muerte, sabiendo que ella nunca volvería a matar y perdería con toda seguridad, Cassandra aún así prefirió ser "perfecta por un año" en lugar de "mediocre para toda la vida" (según sus definiciones). Cuando la lucha se da en el plazo de un año, Cassandra muere en minutos. Shiva, a continuación, reinicia su corazón, dándose cuenta de que Cassandra deseaba morir. Finalmente Shiva logra salvarla. Revelaciones Cassandra descubrió pruebas que indicaban que Shiva podría haber sido su madre y buscó a Shiva para confirmar esto. Después de un enfrentamiento con La Liga de Asesinos, Cassandra muere. Shiva revivió a Cassandra en un Pozo Lázaro. Sin embargo, cuando Shiva confiesa que seguira matando gente ella y Cassandra estuvieron de acuerdo en luchar a muerte una vez más. thumb|230px|Cass VS Lady Shiva.En una batalla muy igualada, Cassandra logra romper el cuello de Shiva, paralizándola. Ella estuvo dispuesta a colocarla en el pozo Lázaro, pero Shiva le rogó que no lo hiciera. En respuesta, Cassandra empuja a Shiva a un abismo, aparentemente matándola. Aunque la intención de Cassandra con respecto a esta acción no está clara, ya sea que quería matarla o dejarla caer en el abismo para que se reanime en el Pozo de Lázaro, se ha confirmado que Shiva aun está viva en el evento "One Year Later". One Year Later Cassandra luego abandonó la identidad de Batgirl y regresó a su vida como un vagabunda. Cassandra asumió el papel de villana al convertirse en la jefe de la Liga de los Asesinos (Lady Shiva era la anterior líder antes de "morir" a manos de su hija, por lo que había sido nombrada por Nissa Al Ghul como suplente). En Supergirl #14, Cassandra se ve luchando contra Kara Zor-El, en su papel de líder de la Liga de los Asesinos. Ella es contratada por Dark Angel para matar a Supergirl. thumb|left|306px|Cassandra drogada por Slade.Posteriormente se descubriría que Cassandra estaba siendo drogada por Deathstroke. Al saber esto Robin inyecta un suero a Cassandra preparado en caso de Deathstroke intentara recupera el control de su hija de nuevo. Al parecer recupera el control sobre sí misma, con un deseo de venganza en contra de Deathstroke. En la edición Teen Titans #45, Cassandra se convierte en aliada de los Teen Titans. Después de que los Titans derrotan a Deathstroke, Batgirl intenta matar a Deathstroke, pero es detenida y golpeada por Nightwing, que exige que Slade se enfrente a los tribunales. Lamentablemente, Deathstroke se escapa de los Titans, con la ayuda de Inercia y después de terminar la batalla Batgirl desaparece. Batman and the Outsiders thumb|158px|Cassandra y Outsiders.Cassandra retoma el manto de Batgirl para unirse a los Outsiders a petición de Batman en Batman and the Outsiders #2. El equipo comienza lentamente a aceptar Batgirl en sus filas cuando ella los libera a todos de las fuerzas armadas chinas. Tras los acontecimientos del Batman R.I.P. (2008), los Outsiders quedan en desorden con la pérdida de su líder. Batgirl cree que Batman la trajo al equipo como una contingencia, tomando el mando del equipo, mientras tratan de localizar a Batman. Batman R.I.P En Batgirl #1 (2009), después de la muerte de Bruce Wayne durante la Final Crisis, Cassandra pasa su identidad de Batgirl a su amiga thumb|left|Cass hereda a Steph.íntima Stephanie Brown, primero se cree que es porque Batman murió, pero luego se revela que Batman le pidió hacer eso cuando desapareciera, aunque él seguía vivo. Artilugios, entrenamiento y traje El traje de Batgirl se compone de cuero ajustado negro. Su máscara cubre toda su cabeza y tiene puntos simbólicos alrededor de la boca de la máscara. Al igual que los demás miembros de la Batfamily, Cassandra también llevaba un cinturón de herramientas, que contiene ganchos, batarangs, mini-explosivos, dispositivos de localización, una computadora portátil, binoculares, y bombas de humo. thumb|Cassandra como Batgirl durante Battle for the Cowl.Aún así Cassandra rara vez utiliza estos dispositivos como Batgirl. Siendo una niña, Cassandra recibió una formación intensiva por su padre, junto con varios otros miembros de la Liga de los Asesinos, incluyendo Bronze Tiger, Merlyn y una serie de instructores contratados por Cain por lo que estos dispositivos le resultan la mayoría de las veces inútiles. Al tomar el manto de Batgirl, fue formada por Batman, Oracle, Black Canary y luego por Lady Shiva y ha recibido instrucción suplementaria de Onyx. También fue muy brevemente capacitada en métodos detectivescos por Tim Drake durante su tiempo en Blüdhaven. Categoría:Aliados Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes del comic Categoría:Héroes Categoría:Batman Inc/Miembro Categoría:Familia Wayne Categoría:Vigilantes